Times May Change
by Ski000Girl
Summary: Hermione is struggling with the results of her affair which led to heartbreak when her daughter drops a bomb about her own love life. Now Ron's had enough and finally walks away leaving Hermione to do what she's been wanting to do for years. DM/HG
1. Heartbreak

Hermione was standing on the platform at King's Cross Station waiting for the Hogwarts Express to appear with her two kids on it. Her husband Ron was standing beside her and was in deep conversation with Harry. Ginny walked up beside Hermione and said, "Let's get out of here."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because Malfoy and his bitch just arrived and if we are at the other end of the platform Harry and Ron can hex them and we don't have to feel obliged to stop them."

"Turn a blind eye, brilliant," Hermione said. She said it but didn't mean it, she never did, it was all a front and had been for 26 years.

"Exactly," Ginny said, "So let's go."

Hermione followed Ginny to the other end of the platform without a backwards glance. She knew if she saw him she would melt and she couldn't let that happen, not here with everyone she knew around her.

The steam engine at that moment rounded the corner and with a final groan came to a stop. The doors of the carriages were opened and the students started to push their way through the crowds to their families. Rose spotted Hermione and walked over to her. Ginny spotted her 3 kids exiting the train and she made her way over to them.

"Where's Hugo?" Hermione asked her daughter.

Rose didn't answer, she had a glazed look on her face like she was deep in thought or worrying over something. Hermione knew that look because it was exactly the same as what she did when she was lost in thought.

"Rose, where is your brother?" Hermione asked again.

Rose was looking over Hermione's shoulder at somebody. Hermione almost gasped out loud because she realized that the look on her daughters face wasn't distraction but something else, something much different, it was love. She glanced over her shoulder to see who her 17 year old daughter was looking at. The only person that was directly in her line of sight was the person she was hoping not to see, Draco Malfoy, his wife a tall blond woman who looked like she could be on the front of Witch Weekly and their son Scorpius who looked exactly like his father did at 17. Hermione's knees began to shake and her heart felt like it was going to shatter. She turned to her daughter and said, "Come on Rose we have to go meet your father."

Rose nodded and followed Hermione across the platform. They hadn't made it more than a few steps when somebody stepped into their path.

"Granger."

Hermione looked up into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. They eyes which she could somehow find warmth and comfort in, "Malfoy," she said equally as coolly. They had always talked like this, keeping up their fronts. Only the other could see through it. She saw Scorpius out of the corner of her eye and he was trying his best to not look at Rose. Rose on the other hand was trying to catch his eye.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and talk Malfoy I have a life that I have to get to. Goodbye," Hermione grabbed Rose's arm and marched her away from the whole Malfoy family.

"Mom we should go get a coffee," Rose suggested, "Just us two, we can meet Dad and Hugo at home."

Hermione knew that Rose wanted to talk and she always welcomed it because since Rose had gone off to school she had been talking less and less to her and more to her friends. Hermione went and told Ron that they did not need to wait for her and Rose to drive them home, they would just apparate seeing as Rose was now of age. He agreed and took Hugo and went through the barrier to the muggle part of the train station. Hermione turned to the trunk lying at her feet and promptly shrunk it so it would fit in her pocket. She placed it in her cloak pocket and almost wistfully felt around in her pockets but nothing was there besides the trunk. She couldn't help herself she turned for a final look at her old life. In it he would have looked up and smirked at her and then she would have felt a piece of parchment in her pocket.

"Mom," Rose said rather sharply breaking Hermione out of her daydream.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Where are we going?"

"Leaky Caldron, I think I need something a bit stronger than coffee."

"Whatever you say."

With a turn they apparated to the Leaky Caldron.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Hello Tom," Hermione said.

"Afternoon Mrs. Weasley."

"Hermione please Tom or if you must Granger but not Mrs. Weasley. To me it doesn't feel right being called something that I called Molly for years."

"If you say so Ms. Granger. What can I get you two ladies today?"

"A Firewhiskey and a Butterbeer please."

"Mom," Rose said shocked, she had never known her mother to drink anything stronger than Butterbeer.

Hermione walked to the most isolated corner of the pub and sat down in one of the rickety old chairs that had been there since she had gone through the pub on her first trip to Diagon Alley. Tom brought them their drinks on a tray and silently walked back to the bar. Hermione sat sipping her drink in silence. Ever sip burning on the way down but she welcomed it because it cleared her head. Rose also sat not saying a word. After a long period of only their steady breathing as background noise in the silent pub Rose said, "Dad's going to kill me."

Hermione nodded patiently when all she felt like doing was screaming. Instead of screaming she took a large gulp of the Firewhiskey.

"Uncle Harry's also going to be mad. I'm really sorry Mom."

"Well why don't you explain to me why everyone's going to be mad at you," Hermione prompted.

Rose shook her head and took another swallow of her Butterbeer. Hermione went back to her drink deciding that she would give her daughter all the time she needed.

Tears started to roll down Rose's face. Hermione handed her a napkin, she knew better than to try to comfort her teenage daughter out in public. Rose gladly excepted it.

"I've made a really bad mistake, and I…I need help," she sniffed.

"I always help you Rose, you just have to tell me what it is that I have to help you with," Hermione knew how hard it had been for her to ask for help when she was a teenager.

"I…I…Oh god I think I'm going to be sick."

"Just take a deep breath and calm down," Hermione suggested.

"Your telling me to calm down, I'm freaking out here," Rose hissed, "You can't tell me to be calm when you have no idea what I'm going through…"

Hermione thought she probably did but thought it was best to not tell her that.

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"You have no idea what I'm going through, Dad's going to kill me and all because I thought he loved me and then he just goes and leaves me hanging and says it was a mistake. You have no idea what that's like. I slept with him and he treats me like garbage the next day, he won't even look at me and now he always has a different gorgeous girl coming into his dorm in the Head's Tower every night. He parades them by me and intentionally doesn't silence his room. I'll bet anything that you don't know what that's like, you were the goody two shoes and nothing like this ever seemed to happen to you. Why me," Rose put her head down on the table and started to sob.

Hermione knew exactly what she was going through and she had a feeling it was happening to them by men of the same family.

"And you know what the worst part is?" she was on a roll now.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We forgot to use the contraception charm."

Hermione only barely kept herself from gasping out loud. _'This is all I need right now,' _she thought.

"Are you pregnant?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Rose moaned.

"Well did you miss your period?"

"I'm not due until the weekend and it was only 3 weeks ago."

Hermione couldn't image how Rose must have felt for the past three weeks. Being ignored was bad enough but having this burden weighing on her also must have just been crazy.

"Are you mad?" Rose asked.

Hermione was furious, she was furious that Scorpius could be so foolish but like father like son she thought and she was also furious that her daughter could be so stupid, "No I'm not mad," Hermione said.

"Don't tell Dad, please Mom, you can't tell him," Rose begged.

"You know I don't like lying to your father," Hermione said, then thinking of her long running affair she thought, _'Only if it involves the kids, I hate lying to him then because they are his kids, but if it's about me then I don't really have a problem.'_

"I know Mom but please, just this once?"

"Fine I won't tell but you'll have to eventually."

"Thank you," Rose beamed.

Hermione was glad to see a smile on her daughters face.

"Mom I really thought I loved Scorpius. I still think I do even after all that he did. Is that so wrong?"

Hermione gave a small smile and said, "No it's fully acceptable. It happened to me and I still loved the person."

"Dad?" Rose asked.

"No before your Dad, it was at Hogwarts," not a complete lie.

"Will you tell me about it?" Rose asked.

"Maybe sometime, but not now."

"Why not?"

"Would you want your child to know that this happened to you? It might make it seem like it was acceptable to them." 

"So you're not proud of it?"

"Yes and no. I wouldn't want you to do what I did, but in my case it was the only thing I could do. It wasn't the best thing but I felt it was the only. I'm not proud of it but it had to be done."

"You promise that you'll tell me someday?"

"It was a long time ago, Aunt Ginny doesn't even know about it."

"Please."

"Fine I guess I will someday but not now and I don't want you to think that because I did it, it was good. I don't want it to change the way you think of me either."

"I promise."

"Okay, well we better get going."

Hermione paid for their drinks and then they apparated home.

Little did Hermione know, her story wasn't going to be history.

Later that night at home she was putting her hand in her pocket to grab Rose's trunk when her hand brushed a piece of parchment. She handed Rose her trunk and enlarged it and then walked up to her bedroom. Once inside hers and Ron's bedroom she wrapped her hand around the parchment and pulled it out and read it

_I'm not one bit sorry that it happened_

_I don't want to see your ugly face again_

_I told you that before on that night 8 years ago,_

_When we bumped into each other on the street in Downtown London._

_No surprises._

Hermione smiled, to anybody that would have sounded like a threatening note but to her it was the opposite, it was a breath of fresh air on a very uneventful day. Notes like this one had been arriving since she was in her sixth year. The first one had confused and irritated her because she couldn't figure it out but 20 minutes later she had it figured out. She quickly read this message and translated it in her head. The real message in it was

_I'm so sorry_

_I want to see you beautiful_

_8 pm_

_Downtown London flat_

_Surprise me_

She used to receive a note just about every week but a year ago they had suddenly stopped coming. She had been devastated when months went by and no notes came, and no explanation whatsoever. Now she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost 8:00. With a flick of her wand she changed a few things of her wardrobe, but nothing her husband would notice and then walked out of the bedroom.

"Ron," she called.

"What honey?" Ron called from the sitting room where he was doing something that involved Quidditch.

Hermione hated it when he called her honey, darling, sweetie or baby but she ignored it and said, "I just got an owl that they need me at work."

"But it's 8:00 at night."

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you later," she said with a mischievous little wink. She knew she wouldn't, by the time she got home she would have a 'very bad' headache that would cause her to have to go straight to bed. Most people would ask why she was still with him if that was the case but she could never leave him. She valued his friendship to much. It would put Harry and Ginny in an awful situation also and she didn't want that to happen. Also she wanted the kids to have a stable home. She knew she was the only one that wasn't happy with their lives but she just would grin and bear it.

Hermione turned and apparated to the Malfoy's downtown flat. She assumed that the rest of the Malfoy's would be back at their Manor.

"I thought you weren't coming baby," a voice called from the bedroom.

While Hermione hated Ron calling her those names she loved when Draco called her them, "No I was coming."

"So what happened at work this time?"

"Oh just they needed me," she said as she slowly removed her traveling cloak.

"Isn't it nice to have a demanding job?"

"I always though so."

Draco walked over to her and picked her up and started to kiss her.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n This was meant to be a one shot but I guess if I get a lot of positive reviews I could write more. ;)


	2. Confessions

Hermione rolled out of bed and made a beeline for her clothes that were lying exactly where they had dropped them on the floor. She quickly dressed and then ran out of the bedroom and into the living room of Draco's Penthouse Flat.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked angrily.

"You looked so peaceful and I didn't have the heart to wake you," he replied.

"Yeah well it's midnight and Ron's going to be panicking."

Draco got up off the couch and quickly silenced her with a kiss.

"I guess I could stay a little longer," she exclaimed.

He nodded and pulled her down so she was sitting beside him on the leather couch. They sat in silence, the only sound was the ticking of a clock in another room and the faint hum of traffic in Muggle London.

"Draco?"

"Hmm," he replied.

Hermione tried to decide how she should word what she was about to say. After mulling over multiple ways she decided that winging it would be the best option.

"Why didn't you contact me in the last year?"

"Kris."

It was a simple answer but it explained a lot.

"Okay. Also I was talking to Rose today and she confessed something to me and it's been bothering me."

"Baby I know you love your kids but do we really have to talk about them now?"

Hermione looked over his head to the window. Just beyond she could see the rooftop of the next building and the snow landing on it. In the same building she could see rooms lit up and decorated for the holidays. She sighed, "Yes we do, because it involves your son."

"What has he done this time?"

Hermione abruptly stood up and walked over to the Christmas tree and started to fiddle with some of the ornaments.

"He slept with Rose…"

"Well she's a big girl and if I remember correctly you were 16 when we got together and she is 17."

"He slept with her and then ignored her the next day."

Trying to lighten the mood Draco said, "Well I'm sure it wasn't because she wasn't good enough, being your daughter she should have a lot of skills," he smirked at the last word.

"Funny I was going to say that she was better off without him seeing as he is your son and all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know," she spun around and started to walk towards him, "Maybe I don't want her to be hurt anymore by him like you hurt me this past year."

"I thought you were over that?"

"I thought I was also, but I guess I'm not," she shrugged and then began to pace. Back and forth, back and forth she walked, stumbling once after her black high heel got caught in the thick carpet. Not being able to take it any longer he stood up and walked over to her. She stopped and stared at his chest, not trusting herself to look into his eyes without bursting into tears.

"I was going to save it for later but I guess now's a good time to tell you," he waited for her to look up at him, finally she raised her eyes and so he proceeded to explain to her why he had ignored her for the last 12 months.

"You divorced her?" Hermione repeated. She couldn't believe her ears, never in all their time together did Draco ever hint to her that he and Kris were considering a divorce.

"Yes."

"But why were you at the platform together then?"

"Scorpius didn't know and we decided that we would tell him today."

"How did he take it?"

"Surprisingly well." 

"That's good. Did he by any chance mention Rose at all?"

"No."

"They forgot to use the contraception charm," Hermione said quickly.

"What?" he said not believing that his kid could be that stupid, "Is she…?"

"She doesn't know yet."

"Something was bothering him today, I could tell," Draco said.

"I suggest you talk to him because he could at least talk to her. He's being very cruel and it's breaking her heart."

"If you want me to talk to him, then I will. I don't know what good it will do though."

"Thank you," she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"No problem."

"I have to go now."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too," and with a pop she was gone.

He walked back to the couch and sat down and started to mull over everything she had just told him.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione crept up the stairs as quietly as she could. She noticed that her son's room was dark but her daughter's room was still lit up. Even through the door she could hear the sound of muffled sobs. Maybe she was cold hearted and uncaring but she didn't want to in their and listen to her daughter sob about having her heart broken, nobody had comforted her over the past year when she had her heart broken by Draco. Besides she had talked to Draco and he said he would do what he could with Scorpius. She moved on down the hallway to her doorway. Quietly she pushed open the door as to not wake Ron she silently walked into their bathroom. After washing up she changed into her night clothes and walked back into the bedroom. She pulled the covers back on her side of the bed and slid under them.

"You're later than I thought," Ron said.

"I thought you were asleep," Hermione said.

"Obviously I'm not."

"I can see that."

"What's wrong with Rose, she seems upset?" he asked her.

"Just a guy, I've already talked to her."

"Okay well what happened at work?"

"Just a screw up with those interns."

"It was bad enough that they had to call you in at night?"

"I'm tired Ron and I have a headache so if you wouldn't mind could we talk about this tomorrow morning?"

"I'm sure your tired after all that work you had to do," he said sarcastically.

Hermione sat up in bed and said, "What do you mean?"

"Hermione I know," Ron said patiently.

"You know what?" Hermione said trying to salvage her excuses.

"I know what you do every night when you say you got called into work. It's pretty obvious."

"How long have you known?" Hermione practically whispered.

"Quite awhile."

"Like?"

"Okay I've known for about 10 years."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

"I don't think you are Hermione."

"Are you leaving me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I have to be honest with you Ron…"

"Okay," he said nervously.

"I don't love you, I don't know if I ever actually did, but I can tell you that I don't want you out of my life because although I don't love you romantically I love you as a best friend."

"I understand and I know why you never told me…"

"I didn't want our friendship to end," she quickly said.

"I know and I promise you it won't."

"I'm glad."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n What I've decided to do is I won't promise to write another chapter because I have quite a few stories that I find I just get major writers block and just want it to end but I don't want to leave them hanging so I right a half done job of the ending. So this story each chapter will wrap everything up but if I get a lot of positive reviews and I have enough ideas to write more I will write another chapter. I hope that sounds okay to you. So what did you think of this chapter? Please review.


	3. Confrontation

Hermione crept out of bed at the crack of dawn and grabbed everything she would need for her 'extended' day at work. Ron had said he wasn't mad at her but she could tell he was disappointed and that made her mad at herself. She took one last look around the room to make sure she had everything before scooting out the door and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Rose sitting on a stool and her elbows resting on the counter top.

"Morning honey," Hermione said gently, she fully intended to make it up to her daughter for how uncaring she was the night before.

"Morning," Rose replied softly.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes I could see him looking over his shoulder and smirking at me as he escorted a girl up the stairs."

"Why don't you stop by my office this afternoon and we can have a girls night, pizza and ice cream. How does that sound?"

"Thanks Mom, when should I come?"

"Whenever you want sweetheart. I have to go now but I'll see you later."

Hermione leaned over and gave her daughter a hug and for the first time in a very long time she didn't squirm away.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Why were you and dad fighting last night?"

"Something happened at work and he didn't like how I handled it."

"Okay, bye."

"I love you."

"Love you to mom."

Hermione picked her briefcase and her purse, made sure her wand was in her cloak and then apparated to the Ministry.

She usually got to work early but this was a record for her. The only person in the atrium was the guard at the far end by the lifts. She walked by him and said a quick but polite hello and then hurried to a lift. As soon as she reached her office she closed the door and sat down behind her desk. She sank into the soft leather chair and sighed. It felt good to be back in the safety of familiarity. She kicked off her shoes and drew her legs up underneath her and got to work. She had two reports that had to be filed before noon and numerous letters to write and reply to.

She worked without taking a break until there was a knock on her door, "Come in," she called out.

The door opened and in walked her secretary Mandy.

"What do you need?" she asked rather impatiently. Realizing that Mandy was not part of the mess she called her life she continued on a bit nicer, "Sorry, I'm just tired, what time is it?"

"8:30, how long have you been here for Ms. Granger?"

"I think it was about 5:30."

"You're crazy, well these were dropped off after you left yesterday," she handed Hermione a stack of files and then walked out of the room.

"Thanks," she didn't know how she was going to have time to see Rose later but she knew she would have to fit it in.

She was just about to go back to work when her door flew open and in marched Draco and Scorpius, Mandy was in the background saying, "I tried to stop them."

Draco slammed the door closed and Hermione jumped up from her chair. She put her hands on her desk to support herself as she searched around with her foot to find her shoes, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Scorpius wants to talk to you," Draco said roughly.

"Father," Scorpius moaned.

"Talk or she will tear a strip off of you right now like she did to me last night."

Scorpius started to pace back and forth in front of the desk and Draco sat down in a chair beside the fireplace. Hermione taking that as her queue also sat down but Scorpius didn't sit nor did he take his eyes off the rug.

"What do you want me to say Father?"

"An apology I think would be in order," Draco said calmly.

"I am not apologizing to her, what have I done wrong?"

Hermione stood up quickly, knocking a stack of parchment off the edge of her desk. She didn't bother pick it up she just said, "He's right Malfoy."

Draco looked up shocked.

"He shouldn't have to apologize to me, he should have to apologize to Rose."

"I am not apologizing to that bitch. To apologize you have to feel remorse and that's the least of my feelings."

Hermione practically flew across the room she was moving so fast. Draco didn't even have time to jump out of his seat to try and stop her. Hermione had drawn her wand and had it pointed at Scorpius, "Sit in the damn chair or I will do it for you," she snarled.

Scorpius slowly sank into the chair, fear etched all over his face.

"Now stay there."

If she could breathe fire the whole room would have been alight but thankfully she couldn't.

She walked over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder and stuck her head into the emerald flames. No more than thirty seconds later she withdrew her head and walked back over to her desk. She rested her butt on the edge of it and placed her wand on the wooden surface. The room was dead silent for what felt like hours but was really only minutes and then Hermione said, "Do you do that to every girl you fuck?"

"Lady I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Do you always forget a contraception charm or was it just this once?"

Scorpius didn't say anything he just did the Malfoy trademark smirk.

"Damn it, answer her Scorpius," Draco bellowed.

"Don't mind if I don't Father."

There was a soft knock on the door and Hermione quickly straightened herself and picked up her wand. She held it in a death grip and said to Scorpius, "You are to apologize to her and make everything better. I don't care if you have to get on you're knees and beg you will make things right. And no funny business, do you understand me?" 

"Yes ma'am," he said meekly because he didn't want to see what she could do with her wand that was pointed at his heart.

"Come in," Hermione called.

The door was slowly pushed open and in walked Rose. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and came to rest on Scorpius.

"Scorpius wanted to talk to you Rose," Hermione said.

"Why should I talk to that slime ball?" Rose said angrily. She had gone from confusion and depression to anger.

"He's come to apologize to you."

"I know what he's like, he would never apologize."

"We'll leave you two to your chat," Draco said and he stood up and walked out the door, Hermione quickly followed him.

As soon as they were out of the office Hermione turned on Draco and was about to start yelling at him when she saw everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at them. Hermione quickly turned and walked over to talk to Mandy.

Ten minutes later the door opened and Rose walked out. She was trying to hide her tears but it wasn't working so well. Hermione walked over to her and enveloped her in hug.

"He apologized and said that he never meant it to happen like it did and he's sorry he hurt me."

"What did you do?"

"I told him to get lost," she laughed through her tears, "Imagine that after how much of a wreck I was over losing him I had no problem telling him that."

"You did the right thing," Hermione said softly.

"I know but why does it feel so hard?"

"The right things are never easy," she left it at that.

Rose nodded and turned in the direction of the lifts.

Hermione looked over to where Draco had been standing but he was gone. She walked back to her office and closed the door quietly, now she had some work to do.

She was just about to read through some of the files Mandy had given her before they were interrupted when she spotted a piece of parchment sticking out of her draw that hadn't been there before. She read through it quickly and shook her head. With a smile she crumpled up the note and tossed it into the fire. She watched it dance around and then finally settle down as a pile of ash.

They would meet again tonight.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n if it doesn't seem like it's the same type of chapter as the last ones I'm sorry, I was writing it and trying to keep it on what I had planned to happen but I guess the other part of my brain thought otherwise. Hope you enjoyed anyways. Thanks for reading.


	4. Caught

Hermione was just finishing up the last of her paperwork when the flames in the fireplace turned from orange to emerald and Rose stepped out.

"Hello darling," Hermione said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, uh Mom?"

"What?"

"Would you mind if I cancelled tonight, some friends invited me over for the night?"

"No not at all, go have some fun."

"Thanks, bye," with that she turned around and threw some Floo Powder into the flames and disappeared.

Hermione turned back to her desk and sighed, she thought she was done all of her work but underneath a rather large book she found another stack of files. She stole a quick glance at her wristwatch and saw that it was nearing 5 o'clock, she had been sitting behind this desk for almost twelve hours. Her hands felt their way to her bottom desk drawer and pulled out a new bottle of ink and a quill and then she opened the files and started to read through them as fast as she could, she was exhausted.

She had finished reading everything and was just opening the bottle of ink to sign them when the Floo System activated again. Thinking it was Rose again she didn't look up from the parchment, "Just a sec Rose," she said.

The new arrival walked across the room and sat down on the edge of her desk. "Do I look like Rose?" a rather masculine voice asked.

Hermione's head whipped up and she gasped, "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting later tonight?"

"Well I thought I'd come and surprise you," he smirked at her and she melted in her seat.

"Well I'm working at the moment you know Mr. Malfoy," she teased.

Quickly his hand shot out and grabbed the ink from her and screwed the lid on the top of the bottle, "I know but don't you think you need a short break?"

"I guess that could be possible."

In one swift movement he had scattered everything that was on the desk onto the floor, except the ink which he had safely in his hand. He handed it to her and she placed it carefully into the bottom drawer. With two steps Draco was around the desk and had his arms wrapped around her.

"I wanted to do this, this morning," he whispered huskily into her ear.

"So did I."

Nothing more was said as their lips crashed together and their hands started to roam each others bodies. A moan escaped Hermione's lips as Draco sucked on her neck. Her hands found their way to his belt and unclipped it. Already she could feel his hardening manhood. Draco's hands had slid up under her blouse and were gently fondling her breasts. She brought her hands up to the buttons on the blouse and started to undo them. She knew that Draco would probably just pull them apart but she didn't want to wreck this blouse, it was her favorite.

Once the blouse was lying on the floor underneath her desk she began to work at getting Draco out of his clothes. First his cloak and then his shirt. She ran her fingers up his muscular chest and as she did this his hands moved from her breasts to her skirt. He ran his hands up her thighs and she shivered.

"I love it when you wear skirts," he said.

He started to finger her panties which had a rapidly growing wet spot on them. Expertly he pushed them to the side and started to finger her.

"Wait," she said, "Did you silence the room?"

"No, where's my wand?"

"Lock it too."

He pulled away from her and searched for his wand. He found it underneath his cloak and performed the charm.

"Get back here now," she said.

He didn't hesitate and in mere seconds his hand had found its way back up her skirt. Slowly he traced his fingers around her moist folds. One finger found its way inside of her and he started to pump it in and out, in and out gradually getting faster and faster. Every few pumps he inserted another finger until his whole hand was inside of her.

"Oh god," she moaned, "I'm coming."

Suddenly he stopped and removed his hands from. Two could play at this game she thought so she undid his pants. His huge cock sprang out and she pulled down his boxers. He kicked them off. She pushed him back into her leather chair and knelt down in front of him. She wrapped her hand around him and started to stroke his shaft and fondle his balls.

"What do you want me to do?" she whispered.

"Suck," he replied.

And so she did. She opened her mouth and drew his cock into her mouth. She ran her tongue over the tip and he shuttered. Then she moved her head forward and brought him inside of her mouth until she was almost gagging. In and out the whole time either sucking or running her tongue over him.

"My god Hermione, you're amazing," Draco moaned.

This just made her suck harder.

"I'm coming," he moaned.

Just as he had done to her she pulled away, "I don't think so."

"You little tease," he hissed.

"It takes one to know one," she laughed.

He jumped up from the chair and pushed her back up against the desk. He unclasped her bra and pulled down her skirt so she was only wearing her panties. Those didn't stay on for long either because he skillfully pulled them off too. Now their sweaty bodies pressed up against each other and Draco pushed Hermione so her back was pressed against the top of the desk. He slipped himself inside of her and started to pump.

"Oh Draco," Hermione moaned.

This caused him to push even farther inside of her.

"I'm going to come," she said.

_Click_

Hermione didn't have a chance to come because the door opened and in walked her husband. His hands went up to his eyes and he turned his back. Draco rolled off of Hermione and dropped down to be shielded by the desk. Hermione quickly jumped up off the desk and reached for the closest piece of clothing to cover herself with, it turned out to be Draco's cloak.

"Fuck Weasley," Draco screamed.

Hermione had the cloak rapped around her and was standing looking at Ron. The embarrassment was nothing compared to the guilt she felt. The look on Ron's face wanted to make her cry, it was a mix of surprise but mostly disappointment. Tears started to well up in her eyes and threatened to spill over. She tried her best to stop them but it didn't work, they started to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped.

"No you're not," both Ron and Draco said at the same time.

"Fine I'm not, there are you happy?" she screamed.

"I think it's time this was over Hermione," Ron said sadly.

"You don't have a say in this Weasle," Draco said.

"I really don't care what you do anymore, go spend the rest of your sorry life with him but our marriage is over, I'm moving out."

"It was over a long time ago," Draco added, "Or did you not realize that?"

"Shut up," Hermione turned and shrieked at Draco, "Shut up, shut up."

Draco looked stunned and then quickly recovered and smirked at Ron, "I think its best you leave now."

"Yeah so do I," Ron said, he turned to go but didn't make it to the door because Hermione had flung herself at him sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her until the sobs had turned into muffled hiccups.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry Ron," she cried.

"Hermione we've both known it's been over for a long time but never wanted to admit it. Now you can go on with your life how you want to. Besides it was never healthy for you to spend 14 hours a day 6 days a week behind this desk just so you didn't have to see me."

"But what about the kids?"

"They'll be fine," he murmured into her hair. He kissed her one last time and then walked out of her office, gone from her life forever.

While all this was going on somehow miraculously Draco had managed to get dressed and was now sitting in her chair. Hermione was lying in a heap on the floor.

"Come on baby get up," he suggested.

"Fuck off Draco, get out of my sight," she screeched.

"What are you so messed up about, you've wanted this for years?"

"My husband who was one of my best friends for almost 30 years caught me having sex with his worst enemy on my desk at work and so he ends our marriage and you say nothings wrong?"

"Well you don't love him or you wouldn't have been having an affair so what's the difference?"

"I've hurt him, he loved me. And what about Harry and Ginny and oh god my kids, what are Rose and Hugo going to say?"

Draco picked up his wand and said, "I'm going now, when and if you figure out what you want to do I'll be waiting. But I'm telling you I won't wait for long so you better decide. Go crawling back to her and beg to be forgiven or do what you're heart wants," without so much as a goodbye he walked over to the fireplace and tossed in some Floo Powder and was gone.

Hermione pulled herself over to her desk and found her clothes. Piece by piece she put them back on. She tossed Draco's cloak into the corner of the room so she didn't have to look at it and then sat down in her chair where only ten minutes ago she was giving Draco the blow job of his life. How quickly things could change.

Not wanting to have to stay in her office any longer but not wanting to go home she found the muggle jacket that she kept in her office. She took off her cloak and replaced it with the jacket and apparated to the heart of muggle London. She loved the city around Christmas time, all lit up and with carols playing. She started to walk and she found herself humming along to Jingle Bells.

The sudden shock of Ron ending everything was finally starting to where off and she was starting to be able to think clearly again. She thought about how she would tell the kids if Ron hadn't already and what she would say to Harry and Ginny. Ron would tell the rest of his family and she knew he would make her out to be the bad one which in a way she was. She really didn't care though, she just hoped Harry and Ginny didn't turn against her.

The temperature was dropping rapidly and Hermione's hands were starting to freeze so she walked into the nearest coffee shop and ordered a large coffee to go. Once she had gotten the steaming drink she continued on her way down the streets, looking in the windows and admiring the decorations.

Christmas was only 3 days away and what a great gift she was giving everyone. What a mess her life had become. Draco had been like a drug, mysterious and amazing yet addicting. When she didn't have him she longed for him and nothing would stop her from getting her fix. This had torn apart her family and is guaranteed to tear apart her friends. She held up her hand and looked at her wedding and engagement ring, it was nothing fancy but when Ron had proposed to her she had loved it. Now it just seemed like another reminder of how bad what she had done was.

She knew what she had to do now, no matter who it would hurt she couldn't keep living like she was. It would hurt to start with but then things could only go up from there. So she did what she thought best.

"I'm sorry Ron," she whispered, "and everyone else that has to deal with my mistakes."

She tipped up her paper cup and drained the last of her drink and then tossed the empty cup into the next trashcan that she passed. With a quick scan of the street to make sure nobody was watching her then she apparated.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Once Ron had left the ministry he had went straight home and began packing his stuff. He didn't know where he would go, probably his parents house, or the twins apartment in Diagon Alley. The one place he wasn't going to set foot in was Harry's and Ginny's because he had a horrible feeling the Ginny would side with Hermione and because of Ginny being his wife Harry would follow her lead so as to not betray her.

Ron was glad that neither of the kids were home as he filled his trunks with everything that was outright his. If it was shared between him and Hermione he left it so they could divide it up between them one day when Hermione was in a better mood, if that would ever happen.

It didn't take long before he was done. With a flick of his wand he closed and locked the trunks and with another charm shrunk them to fit into his pocket. He then placed them in his pocket and with a final look around the bedroom that he had shared with Hermione for fifteen years he walked out into the corridor and down the stairs. He looked around the house one last time and before he could change his mind and go beg Hermione to forgive him and help make things right he apparated to the Burrow.

As soon as his mother heard him apparate in she dropped what she was doing and rushed over to him, "What a nice surprise, I wasn't expecting you until Christmas Eve, but where's Hermione and the kids?"

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Well do you want something to eat, you don't look to good?"

"Mom, it's over Hermione and I split up."

"Oh you poor dear, no wonder you didn't look at all happy when you arrived. What happened may I ask?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"But this is so sudden, I thought you were so happy."

"I thought so too for the longest time but then I realized she hadn't ever felt like I did," he said angrily.

"What happened?"

"She's been sleeping with Malfoy since before we graduated from Hogwarts."

The shocked look on Mrs. Weasley's face was even worse than Ron's when he walked in on Hermione and Draco.

"Surely there's been a mistake, I can't imagine Hermione would do such a thing."

"Well I thought so too until a couple of nights ago."

"Did she tell you?"

"No she bloody well didn't, I walked in on her and that scum ball as they were going at it on her desk."

Mrs. Weasley gasped, "I'm so sorry Ron."

"Yeah well I am too, I'm going to bed now."

"Where are Hugo and Rose, do they know?"

"No not yet, Hermione will go home and tell them."

"That's not very responsible of you Ron."

"Yeah well she can deal with her mess."

With that he walked up to his old bedroom and went to bed.


	5. Explanations

With a soft pop Hermione apparated outside his front door. Before she could change her mind she raised her fist and banged on the door. It was even colder here than in London so she pulled her jacket tighter around her body to try keep what little body heat inside of it.

She couldn't here any footsteps behind the door so she banged again thinking that maybe he was asleep. She was just about to turn and leave when the door opened a crack and the person said, "Who is it?"

"Scorpius I need to talk to your father is he home?" she asked.

"Lady I don't know what your problem is or why you can't leave us alone but I'm no longer to blame here, Rose told me to beat it."

"I'm not here about Rose, I need to talk to your father about something at work."

"Oh really at 10:00 at night, sure you are."

"Damn it Scorpius let me in."

He was about to slam the door in her face but she stuck her foot inside and stopped it. Before he had time to react she pushed the door back and barged into the Entrance Hall of Malfoy Manor.

"That wasn't necessary," he yelled at her.

"You're telling me," she replied testily.

A million thoughts were running through her brain at the moment, _what she would do if he actually wasn't home would she break down and run back to Ron, what she would tell Draco if he was home, how her kids were going to react…_

"Where's your father?" she demanded for a second time.

Scorpius caved and replied, "Upstairs but he specifically told me to not let anybody disturb him."

"Well earlier he asked me to so I'm going to."

"Fine I'll walk you up there."

"No I'm fine," Hermione replied as she walked over to the staircase.

"You bitch," he screamed at her.

"Excuse me," Hermione said shocked.

"It was you, you're the reason why my parents split up."

"I never asked him to do that and besides what about my marriage if you're blaming me for your parents divorcing well than maybe my kids should blame you're father for screwing up my life."

"He would never do that, it was your own damn fault that your life is screwed up, he had nothing to do with it."

"Oh well then I guess it's his fault that he and your mother split up not mine if you look at things that way."

"You guys are just so screwed up," Scorpius said.

"Look who's talking."

At this moment a girl walked out of what Hermione knew to be the Library, "What's going on Scorpius, what are you yelling about?"

"Rose," Hermione gasped.

The girl turned her head and looked up the stairs, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I was just going to ask you the exact same thing."

"I can explain," Rose said quietly.

"Save it."

"Please don't tell Dad."

"Did you not just hear what she said Rose?" Scorpius yelled.

The colour drained from Rose's face and she turned to Hermione, "It's not true, you're not…you're lying."

Hermione didn't know what to say, what could she say? This was definitely not how she wanted to tell Rose, "I'm so sorry Rose, you weren't supposed to find out this way."

Rose crumpled to the cold floor and sobbed. Scorpius looked at her, grimaced and then walked away but not before shooting a death glare at Hermione. Hermione walked down the stairs to the sobbing form of her daughter and placed her hand on her back. Slowly she started to rub her hand in circles trying to soothe her, just as she had done when she was a baby and a small child.

Rose tensed at this gesture and then pulled away, "Get you're hands off of me you lying, cheating bitch."

Hermione quickly rose to her feet and said, "You will not use that language with me young lady."

"Oh and now you're the perfect parental figure, bull shit."

"If you give me a chance I'd like to explain to you," Hermione tried to reason. She had a feeling though that her daughter had her mind set up already and would not change it.

"Fine tell me, it will probably be a load of crap but it should be entertaining."

So sitting at the bottom of the staircase in Malfoy Manor on the cold marble floor Hermione finally told her daughter the biggest secret that she had.

"It started when I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts. Draco and I had been enemies since first year. The only people at that time that hated him more than me were your father and Uncle Harry. What happened was never meant to, it was an accident us getting together but after it had happened I started to realize that all the reasons I said I hated Draco were actually false. He wasn't such a bad guy. We kept our relationship a secret, meeting at night and in places nobody ever went. As the year progressed I started seeing less and less of him and I started to fear the worst. That was when your father asked me out for the first time. I had always known he'd had feelings for me but honestly I never felt the same way, sure we had a lot of fun together but I thought of him as more like a brother. So you can imagine my dilemma when he asked me out, was I to go into a relationship that was one sided or was I to turn him down and most likely break our friendship up as well as tear Harry apart with who to side with. Harry did his best to stay out of our problems but I could tell it was hard for him," Hermione stopped to gather her thoughts and decide how much she was going to tell Rose. Rose knew about the war and about Dumbledore getting killed, but she didn't know that Draco was supposed to do it.

Rose looked questionably at her mother and urged her to continue.

"So instead of finishing school my seventh year was spent with Harry and Ron traveling around Britain looking for Horcruxs. Your father and I will still together but I was going crazy. He was acting like a complete idiot and I hadn't seen Draco in months. Finally Voldemort was defeated and we went back to our sub normal lives. I went back to seeing Draco secretly and your father proposed to me. Again I was in another dilemma because this time he did it in front of his family and all our friends at Christmas. I accepted so as to not hurt and embarrass him with full intentions of once we got away from everyone to do the right thing and tell him that I wasn't in love with him and never had been. Only problem though was Harry and Ginny decided to get engaged at the same time and Ginny was so excited and she suggested that we have a joint wedding. Now I wasn't just hurting your father but Harry and Ginny as well."

Hermione could see that Rose was now torn, she could finally see why her mother had done what she had done.

"Our wedding was beautiful but I felt empty the whole time. The night before the wedding Draco had come to me and asked me to marry him. He said that we could run away and live somewhere else, outside of Britain. It was one of the hardest things I ever did telling him no. I was so distracted during the wedding ceremony all I could think about was his face, it was if I'd stabbed him in the heart. After the ceremony we went on our honeymoon and…"

"Thanks, but I really don't need to hear about your honeymoon," Rose cut in.

"Fine whatever you want, so after we came back to England we bought a house and I found out not much later that Draco had married. He told me that at any point if I changed my mind we would get together, Draco and I never stopped seeing each other until a year ago when suddenly I stopped hearing from him. I was heartbroken because I no longer had somebody that I truly was in love with. I started to hate him for disappearing without a word but then when I was at the platform yesterday I saw him again. He was back to being his rude self that I remembered from my early days at Hogwarts, but then he contacted me and asked me to meet him which I gladly did. He explained that the reason he had vanished was because he was settling his divorce. I went home late and thought your father was asleep but he wasn't, he confronted me and told me that he had known what I'd been doing for a long time. He was so disappointed, that's when I knew that as much as he said he forgave me it wasn't true, how could somebody truly forgive what I had done? That's what you heard us arguing about last night, I'm sorry you had to hear it. Today Draco and I were in my office and your father walked in, he finally cracked. He said he couldn't take it any longer and that I could now go and do what I want with my life and he wouldn't be holding me down. I was so upset, not that our marriage was over but that I had hurt my best friend so badly. I also knew that it would hurt you and Hugo horribly. After he left I kicked Draco out and then walked around London trying to figure out what I should do. More than once going back and begging to be forgiven crossed my mind but it was out of duty not love. I finally decided to do what I'd been wanting to do since I was sixteen, walk away."

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Hermione and said, "I just have one question."

"Okay."

"Is Dad really my dad?"

Hermione nodded.

"How do you know?"

"I do, Draco is not your father, nor Hugo's."

Rose nodded, "So you don't love Dad?"

"Rose I love him dearly, but not as a wife should love a husband that sort of love was never there."

Hermione looked up and saw Scorpius standing there. He was looking up the staircase at Draco, "How long have you two been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough," they both replied.

Draco walked down the stairs and sat down next to Hermione. She lifted up her left hand and showed him her bare finger.

"I thought that's what would happen, I know you to well," he said as he leaned in and kissed her, a kiss which she hungrily returned.

"Please, I may have forgiven you but that's no reason to do that in front of me," Rose protested.

Hermione pulled away and wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Rose whispered.

"You're forgiven, now I only have to hope Hugo will forgive me."

Rose nodded.

"I just thought I'd stop by and let you know my decision Draco," Hermione said, "I better get going, I still have to talk to Hugo."

With a final kiss goodbye she was about to apparate but Draco grabbed her arm before she could, "You know we could always make it so your hand was no longer bare," he raised an eyebrow.

"Slow it down partner," Hermione laughed.

Rose looked at her mother and then they both apparated back to their house.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n wow two updates in two days and fairly long chapters for my standards. I'm amazed at myself. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Anguish

Hermione and Rose returned to their house and found Hugo sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter. In front of him was a plate of food that nobody had eaten the night before.

"About time you got home. Do you know where Dad is?" he asked. Food sprayed out of his mouth as he tried to chew and talk at the same time.

"Hugo swallow first please," Hermione said. He reminded her so much of Ron when they were teens that it was scary.

Hugo finished chewing and quickly swallowed, "There, so where is Dad I have to ask him something."

Rose was standing beside Hermione the whole time but she decided that she didn't want to hear this again so she left to go to her bedroom. Hermione heard her door slam and then her music being turned on.

"Hugo," Hermione began gently.

Already he could tell that something was not right. Fear overcame him and he shakily said, "Is he okay? What happened?"

"He's fine," Hermione said quickly. She hadn't realized that how she had begun would scare him so much, "It's just your Father and I feel that things aren't working out like they used to. We both think that it would be best for us and you and Rose as well if we didn't live together anymore," she chose her words carefully because she knew that a lot of kids thought it was their faults that their parents split up, "We don't get along like we used to and we don't want to hurt anybody because of it."

"Cool," Hugo replied as he turned back to his food, "Is that it?"

Shock registered on Hermione's face, she thought Hugo had to be joking or not understanding what she was saying, "I guess you don't understand…" she said.

"What's not to understand, you and Dad avoid each other and if you are in the same room for very long you argue. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Excuse me?" 

"Come on there is always another guy involved when people get a divorce or was it a girl?" Hugo looked up and smirked at her.

"Don't be cheeky with me young man."

"So who is she?"

"It's not a she," Hermione protested.

"So there is somebody then who is it, do I know him?"

"Hugo," she sighed.

Hermione hadn't heard the music stop but she did hear her daughter yelling down the stairs at her brother, "Draco Malfoy." 

"Oh my god," Hugo laughed, "I never thought…you sure…wow…you aim for the top."

There was a pop as somebody apparated outside the house.

"Who was that?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied as the new arrival knocked on the door, "But I'll go and see."

She didn't make it to the door though because Rose barreled down the stairs and raced to the door. As the door opened the temperature in the kitchen seemed to drop ten degrees. Out the window snow had started to fall lazily from the sky. Because of the clouds being so low the sky in the distance over the nearest town had taken on a pinkish orange glow from the muggle streetlights. Hermione loved when it snowed, everything was so peaceful. Somehow she knew that the night was only going to get worse.

"Mom," Rose called out.

Hermione walked toward the door and called out, "Why did you run so fast to get the door Rose?" As she rounded the corner she saw Rose chuckling softly. There standing in the doorway was none other than Harry, Ginny and their kids.

"Hi," she said trying to sound excited to see them. They could see right throw her act right away. Ginny walked over to her and grabbed her arm, "Talk to me," she said quietly.

"I'd rather not."

Ginny motioned to the kids to leave the adults be for a little bit. They understood what their mother meant by her crazy hand gestures and so they pulled Rose into the kitchen with the promise of new gossip.

Ginny pulled Hermione into the living room and sat her down in the chair. With the knowledge that only somebody who spends a lot of time in a place has she expertly walked over to the bar and poured them all a drink.

"Go ahead help yourself," Hermione laughed.

"It looked like you needed something strong," Ginny justified.

"Like poison," she joked, "Would end all my problems."

"That bad?" Harry asked.

"You wouldn't even believe."

Ginny handed her the glass of liquid and sat down beside her with her own, "Okay now talk to me, why did my brother appear at my parents place with all of his belongings?"

"It's over," she said simply.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well it was time," she didn't want to tell them that the only reason it had lasted this long was because she didn't want to hurt them. She knew that if she told them that they would feel guilty and she didn't want to on her conscious also.

Harry observed the two women talking. He had lived through enough of Ron and Hermione's arguments to know that it was best to stay out of them, they always sorted them out in the end. He had a feeling that this time would be different though, he feared that they had both given up and realized that it was over for good.

Hermione told her two best friends what had happened, leaving out the part about Draco. Just as she was finishing the tale there was a knock on the door. She could hear the kids running to the door so she didn't bother move.

"Mom," Rose called.

Laughter could be heard from the next room as Hermione placed her drink on the coffee table and stood up.

"Who is it?" she questioned.

"You might just want to come," Hugo laughed.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath, how much worse could this evening get? It was probably her parents or even worse Mrs. Weasley coming to bite her head off," she walked into the foyer which her kids had quickly vacated when she walked in. Sitting on the steps was Draco, "Go upstairs," she hissed, "I'll be up in a minute."

He would have made it undetected if Harry had not chosen at that moment to walk out of the living room to see his worst enemy climbing his sister-in-laws staircase, "Malfoy?" he said confused, "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I would ask the same of you Potter," Draco replied coolly.

Ginny was standing in the doorway to the living room no observing what was unfolding. On the other side of the foyer the five cousins had come out to see what was going on.

"I don't need a reason to be here, unlike you who better have some insanely good reason for me not to hex you," Harry reasoned.

"To bad I can't share that reason with you, if you would excuse me Granger and I have something to discuss, privately!" he turned and walked down the hallway and into the spare bedroom the Hermione had turned into her office.

"Hermione what is he doing here?" Harry demanded.

Ginny wasn't stupid and she had figured it out almost as soon as she saw Draco standing on the staircase. She walked over to Harry and put a calming hand on his shoulder, it didn't work thought because Harry had started screaming at Hermione, "Hermione by god he had better have put the Imperious on you, that is the only rational explanation I can think of because I know you would never go with him in your right mind."

"Harry," Ginny said. Usually she was able to calm him down but she realized that today wasn't the norm.

"Do you not remember what he did to you, to us? How could you? You're as bad as him, a traitor."

Hermione hadn't moved, it was as if her feet had been crazy glued to the floor. She wouldn't allow the tears to fall, not in front of her kids, niece and nephews, friends and Draco, especially not Draco. Finally summoning up all of her Gryffindor courage she said, "Harry get out of my house, now!"

"It's Ron's house also and he said I have an open invitation."

"Yeah well Ron doesn't live here anymore so get out."

"Yeah you screwed him over too now didn't you?"

"Harry don't make me throw you out," she threatened.

The five teens were watching the adults arguing and couldn't help but laugh. All the time they were telling their kids to behave like adults and look at how they were behaving.

Ginny tugged at Harry's sleeve trying to get him to leave before he got injured. She had seen both Harry and Hermione duel and they both were amazing, but never had she seen them battle anybody other than the Dark Side. She didn't want to see them turn their wands on each other because it wouldn't be good for either of them.

"You would never pull your wand on me," Harry said confidently, "It's him you should be hexing," he pointed at Draco who had made his way down the stairs and was standing beside the rigid Hermione.

She pulled her wand out so fast that nobody even saw her hand go to her pocket. No longer was she frozen in her place, with her wand she had a new burst of confidence. Using it she walked over to Harry and said, "I suggest you don't tell me what I can and cannot do. When the enemy threatens me I retaliate and right now you are the enemy."

Draco was standing trying not to laugh. He could see that he wasn't the only one that was finding this funny when he looked over at the five teens that were snickering behind their hands. It felt good to watch her threaten somebody that wasn't him, and it felt amazing that it was Potter. When the tables turned it could be great.

"You don't really believe that do you Hermione?" Harry asked no longer as boldly.

"I suggest you listen to her Potter, she's got one nasty punch," Draco said.

"You stay out of this, this isn't your argument."

"When Hermione's a part of it I'm a part of it. Why don't you listen to her and leave."

Harry's shoulders sagged as he realized that he wasn't going to win this one, it was three against one, "Why?" he asked softly, "Why him?"

Hermione shook her head sadly, "You'll never understand," the damn broke and the tears she had been holding back spilled out. Draco saw the distress that she was going through so he walked to her and pulled her away from the argument. He led her up the stairs to her bedroom. She was no more than a ghost, she had gone into shut down mode. He laid her down on the bed and found her night clothes which he slipped her into. Only once she was safely tucked under the cover did he leave her. With a peck on the cheek he walked back downstairs where to his dismay Harry was still standing arguing quietly with Ginny. The kids had left to go do who knows what and only the three enemies remained. Ginny nodded to Harry who finally disapparated. Once he was gone she walked over to Draco, "I'm sorry about him," she apologized, "He didn't mean it."

"Yeah he did, he'll always mean it but what can be done about that?" he shrugged.

"How's she doing?"

"Exhausted, it hasn't been an easy day for her."

Ginny found that unlike what she had always thought conversation wasn't that hard to do with Malfoy, "Yeah I'd assume so."

"Yeah with her having to tell her kids and then you and Harry showing up. I don't know if she told you this but the reason she stayed in her marriage this long was so she didn't hurt you and Harry. She knew that you were all so close and them splitting up would be likely to tear you friendship apart."

"She didn't tell me that."

"No she probably never would have."

"Well Ron was never the easiest one to get along with, to be honest with you I never thought they would last this long."

It seemed that they had used up all their ideas for conversation as they fell into silence.

"Well I'd better get going before Harry blows up the house. By the way Rose and Hugo came with us as to not be a burden to Hermione. Take care of her," she gave a slight smile and then disapparated.

Once she was gone he felt like an intruder. Only a few times had he ever set foot in Hermione's house. He didn't think it was safe to leave Hermione by herself seeing as the state she was in so he set off back up the stairs. As he pushed open the door to her bedroom he couldn't shake off the feeling of being an intruder. When he had brought Hermione up to bed that had been his first time in her bedroom and it felt like Weasley was watching him. To say the least it had given him the creeps.

He could see Hermione's sleeping form curled up into the fetal position in the bed. She looked so small and vulnerable laying there under the thin sheets. Out the window the snow was falling harder and it had started to stick to the ground and trees. When it snowed it was always Hermione's favorite time but he had a fear that it would always remind her of what had happened today and thus she would come to resent it.

He was jolted from his thoughts as Hermione began to thrash around moaning. He had seen her do this before, whenever she was extremely stressed her scared she would start having nightmares again of the war. He sidled over to the bed and lay down beside her. Shaking off the feeling of being watched because Hermione needed him and he wasn't going to let her down.

He pulled her close to him and she started to settle down. With a final moan of defeat she drifted back into a peaceful sleep of which he was grateful for. Without realizing it his eyelids started to droop. It felt like eternities had passed since he and Scorpius had gone to the Ministry when it had not even been twelve hours ago. He couldn't even begin to imagine how long of a day it had felt for Hermione. He had gotten through his divorce with little trouble because he knew that he had never really loved the person he called his wife, she had just been somebody to fall back on. With sorrow he realized that it wouldn't be as easy for Hermione. Sure she had never felt the love for Ron that she should have but she still cared for him deeply. It was going to be a horrible few months for her, today was only the beginning of it. He vowed as he was falling asleep that he wouldn't let her go through it alone. Morning would bring more realizations and unhappiness but it would also make everything a bit easier. Ever day that passed things would get easier.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n This story was never meant to go this far so I apologize if it seems like nothing really interesting is going on. You guys have been so great with your encouragements though and that's the only reason why it's continuing. I have an idea for the next chapter but after that if I don't have much support I'm sad to say this story will end. So if you still want to see new chapters for this story then keep the reviews coming. I promise if you keep the support coming that I will work to get this story back on track. Thanks


	7. Despair

She woke up but without even opening her eyes she knew that there was a thick layer of snow outside. Ever since she was a small child she was able to sense when it had snowed. Maybe it was the peacefulness or maybe it was the sharp chill in the air that somehow managed to give off a bit of warmth. Excitement surged through her as she envisioned what the day was going to bring. That was until it hit her like flying head on into a brick wall what had happened the previous day. Now she didn't want to wake up, she wanted to curl up into a ball and sink into her mattress. As much as she tried to block out her thoughts it did not help, they just came rushing back faster and more intense each time.

Throwing off the warm duvet Hermione swung her legs out of bed and searched for her slippers. Next came her robe. When she realized that it had been a gift from Ron on their last anniversary she threw it to the floor. Settling for a jumper she forced it roughly over her head and then smoothed down her static ridden hair. As she was about to walk out of her bedroom she was halted by her stomach turning. It felt like she was going to throw up. With a hand over her mouth she raced to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Coming to the conclusion that it was stress that had induced the vomiting she thought little more of it as she brushed her teeth and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen she found Draco with his head in the fridge. When he heard her walk in he straightened up and smiled at her, "Morning sleepy head. Do you not have any food in this house?"

She couldn't help it, she had to laugh. It started out as a soft chuckle but then escaladed into much more. Deciding right then and there that this was the end of her misery, she had to be strong and she wouldn't let anybody have the satisfaction of seeing her fall into a hollow of grief. What more could she ask for, her kids still liked and trusted her, she had a great man who made her laugh as well as gave her mind blowing orgasms as well as her best friend understood what she was going through. Who was she kidding, her other two best friends hated her, one being her husband.

"So I was thinking…," Draco started.

"Oh that's nice, did it hurt?" Hermione laughed.

"Very funny. Okay I was thinking maybe you should sell this house."

Fear lashed across her face and he noticed it right away, "Come on honey you have to admit this house holds to many memories for you. It will only do you good to get away from it. I promise."

"I don't know Draco; I've lived here for years. It's my home."

"Well," choosing his words carefully as to not scare her off he said, "I was thinking you could move in with me."

As crazy as the idea seemed at first it began to grow on her until she found herself nodding to him, "I think I would like that, but what about the kids and Scorpius?"

"Why are you even asking?"

"Draco," she said sternly, "For god's sakes they're my kids and I know Ron's going to fight to have them live with him."

"I meant you're crazy to even assume that the invite didn't include Hugo and Rose."

"Well thanks," she said, and that was the end of that.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hermione was standing on the stoop of the Potter's house in the cold drizzle waiting for somebody to answer the door. It was odd Ginny was expecting her, so why was she taking so long to answer the door. Her thoughts were cut short as the door swung open and a blast of heat found its way out. "Hey Gin," Hermione said.

"Come on in," Ginny held the door open for her and Hermione walked in. Ginny walked into the Sitting Room and sat down on the couch, Hermione did the same.

"Come here honey," Ginny opened her arms and pulled Hermione into a big hug, "How have you been?" 

"Surprisingly fine.

"Fine?" Ginny repeated.

"Yeah, I woke up this morning and was a wreck. I even threw up I was so stressed out and then after that I don't know. I guess I decided that I wasn't going to let it get to me. It was after all what I have wanted to happen for years. And Draco's been great, really caring," she added.

"Ahhh."

The room went silent and both women shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Outside the drizzle had started to turn into slush. Big wet globs of it fell from the sky.

"He asked me to move in with him."

"Well what did you say?"

"I said yes," realization hitting her she muttered, "I can't believe this."

Thankfully Ginny didn't hear the last bit.

"He's also asked me to marry him," Hermione said softly.

"This morning? A bit quick isn't it?"

"No before. He's asked a couple of times and hinted at it numerous times but I've always said that there was no way I could leave Ron and he couldn't leave his wife either."

"Are you considering it?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Of course I am, I love him but…"

"But? That's never good."

"Well I don't want to happen to us what happened to Ron and I. Once the honeymoon was over we fell into a routine and that was it, nothing changed. I don't want that to happen to Draco and I. The affair was so exciting and…and exhilarating. Not knowing if we were going to get caught, or when we could see each other again." 

"To be honest with you Hermione I never pictured you as the one to have an affair. Sure I love Harry with all my heart but every since we got engaged I also worried that one day I would get bored and try to find something else on the side. I guess I can say I'm proud of you, doing what nobody thought you could do. And if I must be honest with you, I don't really blame you."

"Can I ask you something Ginny?"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever been unfaithful to Harry?"

"Yeah."

"What?" she was shocked, "When?"

"Twice actually, and both times I was so drunk I could barely tell the difference between a person's head and their…you know."

"When?"

"Well the first time was my bachelor's party, you know with that stripper that had on the purple Speedo like thing."

"Ginny that doesn't count, you weren't married yet. Besides it was your stag."

"Fine, the second time was when I was with the team in Italy, do you remember."

"Yeah, Ginny that was like 5 years ago."

"I know, I know. So we went out to the clubs and had a bit of fun after our win. I guess I just wanted to see if I could do it, and I did."

"You don't feel guilty?"

"Not really, Harry knows that I love him and I would never leave him. He has nothing to worry about."

"And he told you this when?"

"After I told him what I'd done."

"He wasn't mad?"

Ginny laughed, "No he just confessed a few things to me and we got on with our lives. I think we needed it to add a little spice to our marriage; keep us on our toes."

"Wow, okay well another reason I don't know about marrying Draco is I'm worried that it's just lust," Hermione said, "What if I get divorced and then marry Draco to find that it's worse than what my marriage to Ron was like? I did think at one point in my life that Ron and I were perfect for each other; soul mates."

"That's where I can't help you," Ginny said sympathetically, "You need to figure it out on you own."

"Thanks for the help," Hermione said sarcastically.

"No problem. Do you want a cup of tea? I've also got some great little biscuits that taste like heaven."

"Why not?"

The two friends left the sitting room and walked down the corridor into the kitchen. With a wave of her wand Ginny started to boil water for the tea. She found a plate and placed a number of biscuits on them and then set it down on the table to wait. The kettle was almost boiling when the door to the kitchen opened.

"Where was it Harry?" the person yelled.

"I think I hear Ginny in there, just ask her for them," Harry responded.

"Ginny…?" he swallowed his words when he saw Hermione leaning up against the counter.

No knowing whether to ignore him or talk to him she said a simple hello. It had no warmth to it and she probably would have been nicer if she had just ignored him.

"Ron," Ginny said warningly.

Hermione's vow to stay strong seemed to work, because as much as she felt like crying and begging to be forgiven she didn't. Instead she held her head high.

"You bitch, thinking you can waltz in here after what you did."

"Last time I checked this was Harry and Ginny's house and Ginny was the one who invited me over," she said calmly, "And as for the bitch part, sure I agreed actually."

Shock registered on his face. It was obvious he wasn't expecting her to agree with him and thus didn't have any quick retort.

"Besides…" she started the sentence that wouldn't be finished because Ron roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the kitchen.

"Get your hands off of me," Hermione snarled.

This only caused him to tighten his grip on her upper arm. She knew that there was going to be a bruise there tomorrow and Draco wouldn't be happy to learn what had caused it.

"Did you not hear me; get your blasted hands off of me."

He let go of her but blocked her escape, "Just let me talk for Merlin's sake," he fumed, "I believe you owe me that much."

She quieted down and decided to listen, if only-she told herself-so she could laugh about it later.

"Hermione I never expected this to happen," he said sadly, "I though we were perfect together and nothing could come between us. I guess I was stupid to believe that and then to not see how unhappy you were. If I had of noticed it before, maybe we could have went our separate ways and eventually forgiven each other. Now that will never happen, because there is no way I can do that after seeing you like that in your office."

An array of emotions were coursing through Hermione: relief; pain; sorrow; and worst of all guilt.

"I'm sorry," she said, "You don't know how sorry I am. It's just…oh Ron I never wanted to hurt you, you have to believe that. That is the reason why I had the affair, I needed something. I love you to pieces but not like somebody should love their husband. I thought that if I went with Draco I could then later come home and have enough strength to get through the next day, so our marriage would, and could survive. I never wanted to do this to you, your friendship means too much to me and that's why, I have to be honest with you, Draco asked me to marry him quite a few times and ever time I said no. Do you know why I said no?"

He didn't answer, just kept staring at her. Hurt was evident in his eyes.

"I told him no ever time because as unhappy as I was I never wanted our marriage to end, you meant so much to me and you still do. I'm so sorry that this had to happen," she looked up at him sadly, "I know that we'll never be able to forgive each other and I don't ask you to forgive me, just don't wreck Harry and Ginny's marriage because of it. Please don't force them to take sides."

"Why Malfoy, why?"

"It just sort of happened."

Rage had started to build in him again and quickly displaced the hurt, "You only think about yourself you crazy bitch, could you have never thought of others for once?"

"Did you not hear me, I explained completely why I did it," she screamed at him. If he was going to yell she wasn't going to let him walk all over her.

"This is your fault, and only you have to live with that on your conscience."

"My fault, are you insane? If we're going to play the blaming game then I think you should take part of it, because you drove me to it."

"Maybe I drove you to it, but you ultimately took the final step," he seethed, "And how did I drive you to it?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"You never gave me a bloody orgasm in all of our years of marriage."

Ron took a step back and stared at her, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"The truth," she exclaimed.

"You bitch, you fucking bitch," he turned and stormed down the corridor. It was then that Hermione noticed Harry and Ginny watching the event unfold from the end of the corridor. Ron walked up to Harry and said, "She is messed in the head mate, did you hear her there?"

Hermione couldn't help herself, she screamed after him, "Yeah well if I'm so screwed up I'd hate to see your psych evaluation. You should be locked up for how damn crazy you are."

Ron spun around and would have come barreling back at her if Harry and Ginny hadn't have grabbed him at the last second and suppressed him. Ron turned on Ginny and said, "I don't want you around her, she's crazy and I defiantly don't want my kids anywhere near her. I'll make sure that you never see them again."

"You can't do that," Hermione shrieked, "Rose is of age and Hugo will never listen. You never heard what he said when I told him it was over between us."

"I don't care if they are 40, they will never see you again."

"Get a life," she muttered quietly, but not quietly enough.

"I had one, until you went and destroyed it."

Harry pulled Ron into the nearest room and slammed the door, muffling Ron's threats. Ginny walked over to Hermione and wrapped a comforting arm around her, "Don't worry about it Hermione, he would never do it. He wouldn't have the guts to."

"Well that's what I though until I saw him lash out. I've never seen him like that, it was scary. It makes me think that maybe he will try. That did not look like Ron at all, it looked like some nut case that had escaped from St. Mungo's."

"Hermione, I hate to tell you but you looked exactly like him."

"I tried to keep my cool but I couldn't."

"Nobody blames you Hermione, and don't worry that this will break up Harry and I. We would need a lot more than our best friends threatening to kill each other to do that," she chuckled.

"Yeah, you guys do seem pretty happy."

"That's because we are."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Are you going to have that tea or not?"

"Make it with a few shots of something and of course."

"You'll get through this Hermione."

"Yeah I know."

"And you're lucky to have somebody like Malfoy, as much as I dislike him I can tell he makes you happy for some strange reason."

"That he does."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n First an explanation as to the long wait. It's really simple I got a puppy a month ago tomorrow and I have spent all my free time watching the little rascal that I've had no time to even think of ideas. Please forgive me.

Okay I know Ron was a bit out of character but what did you think: Too much or okay??? Please review, thanks.


	8. Desperation

About a month had passed and once again Hermione was in Harry and Ginny's kitchen sitting across from Ginny at the table. In between them was a home made apple pie.

"Wow Ginny I think this is the best one you've ever made," Hermione said once she swallowed her mouthful.

"You say that every time," Ginny commented.

"Yeah and it's true."

The two women fell into silence. The only sound was of their forks scrapping against their plates. As it always did the conversation shifted to how Hermione was dealing with everything.

"Are you doing okay?" Ginny asked gently.

"Yeah, I think I've finally let go. You know how hard it is to just walk away from decades of your life?"

"I can't even imagine."

"Ginny," Hermione said hesitantly.

"What?"

Hermione's eyes wandered around the room, as if to check that nobody else was listening, "I've screwed up."

"I thought you said you were getting over everything?" Ginny asked confused.

"No, no, no," Hermione shook her head quickly, "I am, I've accepted that my marriage is over. It's not that though…"

"What is it then?"

"Ginny, I think I'm pregnant."

Silence. Only the subtle but steady drip of the tap could be heard. Followed by the rustling of Ginny's cloaks as she stood up and began to pace. Hermione stayed in her chair. All she could do was look at her feet. She felt so ashamed.

"Draco's?"

It was a simple question but one that held a lot of emotion for Hermione. A tear trickled out of her eye, the first that she had shed since her final argument with Ron.

"I don't know," she whispered so quietly that Ginny had to strain to hear.

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you and Ron hadn't been…uh intimate in a long time."

"What am I going to do? If its Ron's he's going to be furious and Draco will probably leave me, but if it's Draco's…"

"Well?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll be happy."

"Don't tell Ron," Ginny suggested, "You are no longer married, you're divorce went through yesterday. He is no longer part of your life."

"I guess you're right, but if it's his?"

Ginny never got to answer because Harry walked into the kitchen. Spotting the pie he practically ran to the table and cut himself a piece. Tasting it he moaned in heaven and said, "Ginny do you know how much I love you?" He sidled over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. Squealing in delight she pulled the plate from his grasp and placed it on the table.

"Well I'll be going," Hermione said.

"You going to be okay?" Ginny asked, worried that hers and Harry's affection had made Hermione slip back into depression and regret.

"I'm going to try figure it out, I need to know."

"Well good luck, I hope you find the answer that you are looking for."

"So do I?"

"What? I'm confused," Harry said, "What's going on?"

"Girl stuff," his wife replied.

"Okay moving on."

Hermione apparated away with a pop.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

She stood on his doorstep, waiting for him to answer the door. When he did she rushed into his arms, "I need to talk to you, it's really important."

"Okay, do you want a drink?"

"No, just your ears and time."

The couple walked into the library of Malfoy Manor and sat down on a leather love seat across from a large fire in the grate. Orange flames, laced with blue and yellow danced away before their eyes. Draco tried to wrap his arms around her and pull her close but she pulled away and turned so she was staring eye to eye with him.

"This isn't good," he muttered, "Just tell me, are we breaking up?"

"I hope not," she said, "And I really hope you don't want to after I tell you this."

Hermione stood up and walked over to the mantel and picked up random picture frames. Family pictures of Draco with is parents or with his son. Known of them looked as cheerful as they should.

"It can't be that bad, just tell me."

"Draco I'm pregnant."

Draco's eyes bulged and his mouth opened into a small o of surprise, "Well why would I leave you, isn't that good news? Wait it's not Weasley's is it? I thought you said you guys hadn't slept together in years."

"We did."

"What the hell Hermione, so it's his?" he roared.

Hermione backed up against the wall. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her but she didn't like the tone of his voice, "No, it's yours."

"Oh," he stood up and walked over to her, "I'm sorry for reacting like that. I'm happy for you, for us."

"Draco can I still move in with you?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course you can baby, when do you want to?"

"Soon, I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Are you going to tell the Weasle?"

"No, we're no longer married. I have no obligation to share things with him anymore."

"That's good advice. Let me guess Ginny told you that?"

Hermione nodded and then laughed.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Within a week Hermione had moved in with Draco. Hugo and Rose were at Hogwarts so she left the house as it was for them to pack their things up how they wanted. She had decided not to sell it until she talked things over with them.

Hermione avoided Ron until they unexpectedly crashed into each other at the ministry in early June. Hermione was 5 ½ months along and thus she had a bit of a belly on her. Ron apologized profusely and tried to pick up the files that had floated to the floor until he realized exactly who it was he had crashed into. His eyes roamed from her face down to her plump breasts and finally to her protruding stomach, "What the bloody hell has he done to you?"

"And to think you used to say I looked my best when I was pregnant."

"The kids never mentioned this," Ron said.

"Well they don't tell me much about you either and I don't ask them. I would expect that you respect my privacy and do the same."

"Fine, go running back to Malfoy and your perfect, rich life."

Not having the strength or the means to argue with him she snatched her files away from him and walked away with as much dignity as she could muster. She was happy to realize that she was not flustered or angered by their meeting. It seemed that she had completely gotten over what she had done to him.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Well I think this is the worst chapter I've ever written. It's mostly dialogue and has little to no structure. I tried to write it three other ways and this was the best form I could get out of what I wanted. The next chapter should be much better. Please review though so I know if you hated it or amazingly liked it.

I'm considering writing another D/Hr fic and unlike this and my other fic The Unexpected (which you should all read if you haven't-I absolutely love what I did with it) I plan to try do it completely canon…wow that's going to be hard I never write canon. Well moving on I'm just wondering if I would have your interest in another D/Hr fic. I probably won't write it until I finish one of my ongoing stories b/c I have so much writing I have to do already and don't get done. So yeah what do you guys think? Thanks


	9. Passion

The past nine months had flown by. If anybody a year ago had told Hermione that she would have gotten Draco back, divorced Ron and been 9 months pregnant she would have laughed at their face and then taken them to St. Mungo's to be admitted. It was no lie though, she was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby, and it was due any day now.

To make everything more special it was her birthday. Because she wasn't feeling up to going out for dinner Draco had arranged to have a candle lit dinner made and served to them in their dining room. Draco had gone off to work in the morning but before he left he had written a short note telling Hermione to dress up. Well that was the last thing she felt like doing, the state that she was in but because Draco wanted her to she obliged.

At 8:00 she was all ready to go. The note had also said to stay away from the dining room so Hermione had sat down on the bottom steps to wait for Draco to return home.

Draco apparated into the house and Hermione saw with delight that he still looked really good all dressed up. It was the first time in a long time that she had seen him in dress robes. The last time being at a Ministry Christmas Party probably 5 years before and even then it had only been from across the ballroom.

In his hand he held a single red rose which he gracefully presented to her. Offering his arm to her they walked into the dining room. Hermione gasped in shock. Little lights had been strung up all around the massive room and candles were scattered across the table with bouquets of red and white roses in between. The lights were off, so the only light was a romantic flickering. At the end of the table were two place settings of silver and crystal.

"It's…breathtaking," she whispered, "You did this, for me?" Ron had never done anything half as romantic. His idea of a romantic night was going out for a butterbeer.

"I thought you'd say that and yes, for you. Because you deserve to be treated like this."

She tried to embrace him but it didn't work so well with her swollen abdomen in between them. Instead she had to give him a sort of side hug which caused them both to fall into a fit of laughter, "You think you're carrying triplets?" he asked. It may have seemed like a rude question, commenting on a person's weight to anybody that was listening in, but it had been their ongoing joke for the past 4 months.

"I seriously hope not. I don't understand though, I was nowhere near this big with Hugo or Rose. With Rose I barely showed at all."

It didn't seem like a good idea to mention to her that she was no longer in her twenties.

"Oh well, I feel like a fat cow but it's not for much longer."

Draco led her to her seat and pulled out the chair for her. Once she sat down he proceeded to his own chair. Right away a waiter waltzed in with a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Carefully he poured them each a goblet.

"You never drink pumpkin juice," she pondered.

"Well you can't have anything stronger tonight so I though I'd be nice and not either."

"Well thank you."

Another waiter came in and placed a basket of bread down between them and two salads. Hermione hungrily dipped her fork into the green leafs and started to eat. She had her salad devoured in mere minutes and started on the warm fresh bread.

"You really are amazing," she said.

"And you think I don't already know that," he reached out for her hand and gave it a squeeze, "You know what would be really amazing?"

"What?"

"If the baby was born on your birthday."

"That would be nice except its 8:30 and I could only wish labor only lasted 3 hours," she exclaimed.

"Well it could happen," he defended.

"Yeah I was in labor with Rose for 25 hours, 25! With Hugo they said it would be less because he was my second child but it lasted 26 hours."

Draco grimaced, probably thinking of the sleepless hours that were quickly approaching and wondering what he had gotten himself into.

The entrée of grilled fish and vegetables was served and they fell back into silence. It didn't last long though because Draco again brought up the subject that they had been puzzling over since they had learned that she was pregnant, "Do you think it's a girl or a boy?"

They quite often had made a case for what sex they thought it would be. Never actually asking what the other wanted. Tonight would change that.

"What do you want it to be?" Hermione asked.

"A girl," Draco said quickly.

"Really?" she was shocked, never saw it coming, "I never thought…"

"Everyone does," he shrugs, "I guess I've always wanted somebody to be Daddy's Little Girl. Well what do you want?"

"A boy."

He too was shocked. He had always though that women wanted daughters to be like them. Shows what he knew, "Why?"

"Have you seen Rose? I do not want to deal with another teenage girl and raging hormones. It's bad enough having to deal with my own messed up life."

"And teenage boy's don't have hormones?" he question, lifting one eyebrow as only he could do.

"Well yes but they go shag somebody and are done with it. There's no, oh he broke my heart, I thought it meant something, boo-hoo what am I going to do with boys."

"I love how you put yourself down and don't even realize," he laughed.

"That's not what I meant," she playfully slapped at him.

"Oh really? You're telling me that you never went oh he broke my heart, or cried…?"

"Well sure but…"

"Over me?"

She blushed and turned away.

"Ah ha, you have?" he whooped.

"So what if I have?"

He never got to answer because dessert was served and it was fudge brownie with whipped cream and raspberry syrup on top. Hermione moaned in ecstasy as she saw it being placed in front of her, "You really know how to treat a girl."

"I've heard."

They both dug into the gooey goodness.

"You can't say girls are better than boys or vice versa because you've only had a son. I've seen what both are like," she concluded with a smirk. Hermione 1, Draco 0.

After their dishes had been cleared away Draco reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Happy Birthday Hermione," he said, "By the way how old did you say you were?"

She laughed, "I'll never tell. I will give you a hint, 1 year older than you."

"Well I don't know how old I am so that doesn't help."

"So what's in the box?" she questioned, "You already got me a present this morning."

He handed it to her and said, "See for yourself."

She quickly tore at the paper and came across a blue velvet box which she slowly opened and gasped, "Oh Draco."

"Hermione, I know you've said no before but I want you to reconsider. Will you marry me?"

A look of terror crossed her face and she faltered, "Draco, I…"

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n What does she say? What do you guys think she says? Please review. There won't be an update for a few days because I'm going away but after that I have two weeks off for spring break so you should expect a few updates then. Sadly this story is nearing its end. Maybe only 1 chapter and an epilogue left.


	10. Fear

"Hermione, I know you've said no before but I want you to reconsider

"_Hermione, I know you've said no before but I want you to reconsider. Will you marry me?"_

_A look of terror crossed her face and she faltered, "Draco, I…"_

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"I have to go," she said quickly.

His faced dropped and his eyes pooled, "Why Hermione?" was all he could muster.

"Because I'm in labor."

"What! Now?" he jumped into action, pulling a seat out for her to sit in, "Wait here, I'll go get your bag."

The ring lay forgotten on the table by Draco. Once he was out of the room Hermione picked up the box and lightly fingered the ring. It was amazing-white gold, typical for a Malfoy-a gorgeous princess diamond in the center which was surrounded by a number of small diamonds along the wide band. She could tell that it had cost a lot of money and she absolutely loved it. The only thing was, was she ready to put it on her finger? She looked at the ring and then placed the box back on the table.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Draco raced back into the dining room with Hermione's over night bag, "Are you coming?" he asked. A mixture of panic and excitement surged through him as well as fear. Fear for Hermione because complications did happen during child birth and she wasn't young anymore.

"Okay, help me up," she said rather calmly, "Oh wait, go fire call Ginny first."

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it after we get to the hospital?"

"Just do it."

It was the fasted fire call he'd ever done. In seconds he was back by Hermione's side helping her stand up.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

As soon as Ginny had received word from Draco that the baby was coming she dropped what she was doing and ran in search of Harry. She found him lounging in his chair with his feet up on his desk, glasses hanging askew on his face. She stifled a laugh, instead she smiled as she rushed over to his side and shook him awake.

"What's happened? Where am I?" he stuttered.

"Harry it's me," she anxiously, "Draco called, Hermione's gone into labor."

Harry was out of his seat in an instant and preparing to go to the hospital. 

"Wait, there's no point in you coming. You know how long she's in labor for. Get some sleep and I'll call you when the baby's born."

Harry gratefully sat back down. When Rose had been born he had sat in the waiting room for hours and hours, bored out of his mind. When Hugo had been born he wasn't waiting as long but still was at the hospital for the better part of the day.

"Is Hermione okay?" he asked.

"Draco didn't say other wise so I'm assuming so."

"Ginny please don't call him Draco, it's really creepy," Harry begged.

"Fine I just find it confusing when you say Malfoy. Do you mean Lucius, Draco or Scorpius? And what are you going to call the baby, because it will be a Malfoy?"

Ginny won that round because Harry could no longer make eye contact with her.

"Well I'm going now, I'll call you," she leaned over to give him a kiss. Instead of a quick peck he slung his arms around her waist and pulled her unsuspectingly down to him. She let out a soft squeal of surprise and delight before she returned his hungry kisses.

"Let's have another baby," he said between kisses. His kisses trailed down from her lips to her neck and then to her breasts. He wanted her right then and there. It wouldn't be the first time that he had taken her on a desk. As much as he wanted her she wanted him as well. An amazing feat after being married as long as they had.

"Harry," she said as she tried to pull away from his tender touch.

"Let's make one now, here," he cooed. He held her to him with one hand and with the other he undid her pants and tugged at them to pull them off.

"Hermione's going to the hospital to have a baby and you want to shag me on your desk while I'm supposed to be with her at the hospit…ahhh," she moaned as Harry's hands finally made their way through all the barriers of clothes, "I guess it will only delay me a few minut…ohhh."

"That's right," he murmured into her shoulder, "It won't take long."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

One of the maternity healers had led Hermione and Draco to a room and settled Hermione down on the bed.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione demanded, she was starting to get to the cranky, bitchy stage of labor, "You said, that she said, that she'd be right here."

"I don't know honey, I'm sure she'll be here shortly."

"Go find her," she grumbled.

"Okay, I will," he grabbed her hand to give it a squeeze before he left when he noticed his ring on her finger. She also noticed that he saw it because she was staring intently at him while he gazed at her hand.

"So," she said.

"I guess that's a yes," he smiled.

"Yes," she said excitedly. Instead of leaving he walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms. She buried her head into his shoulder and started to cry. Tenderly he reached his hand out and stroked her hair and then patted her on the back.

"When did you put it on?" he asked, "I never saw it on you."

"Oh when you left the room to get my bags. When you came back you were so scatter brained I don't think you would have seen it if I'd waved it in front of your face."

"Would you have put it on if you hadn't have gone into labor?" 

"Most likely, maybe not right away but after awhile I would have."

"What made you change your mind?" they were still holding each other.

"Well who could pass up a ring like that," she said seriously. When she pulled away and saw the look on his face she laughed and added, "But of course the dinner helped."

"I'm so glad. I love you, and I already love this little rascal that decided to interrupt our evening."

"I love you too," she whispered. They were just about to share a kiss when another contraction hit Hermione. She abruptly pulled away from the kiss but still clung onto Draco as she let out a soft cry of pain. Ginny walked in at this time and being as observant as she was, the first thing she noticed was the large diamond sparkling on Hermione's left hand.

"Had a good birthday I presume," Ginny said.

Draco pulled away from Hermione to see a disheveled looking Ginny. Her hair wasn't as neat as usual and her clothes looked like they had been taken off and put back on in a hurry. Draco knew instantly what had been keeping her and he let her know that by smirking at her. She blushed and her fair skin turned beet red, "What?" she said defensively.

"Oh nothing," he laughed, "Did you have a good time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said hotly. She strolled over to the side of the hospital bed and grabbed Hermione's hand, "And what's this?"

Hermione grinned and then looked up at Draco, "Draco proposed."

"Again? What happened to your, I'm not going to marry him speech that you gave me?"

"Well she changed her mind," Draco replied for her.

"Ahh, I see. Now how long is it going to be before this baby arrives? Is there any chance of it having the same birthday as you?"

Hermione's healer walked in and heard the question being asked and replied, "That's what I'm coming to check. Now that's what I call the best birthday gift."

Hermione gazed at her ring and gave her head a small shake which only Draco and Ginny saw, "No it ties for the best."

The Healer stood up after examining Hermione and said, "You guys will most likely be here for awhile. You've got one slow moving body Mrs. Weasley."

"Granger," Hermione said rather angrily as did Draco.

"I'm sorry but your file said Weasley."

"Yeah well its wrong isn't it."

"Okay, sorry."

The healer scooted out of the room as quickly as her legs would carry her. Leaving behind an amused Ginny and a furious Hermione and Draco.

"Why would my file say Weasley? I never went by Weasley."

"I don't know baby."

"Well get them to change it," she demanded.

Ginny at made her way to the lone chair in the room and sat down to watch the argument that was sure to happen unfold. She wasn't disappointed.

"I will after you have the baby," he tried to reason.

"No, now! They give the baby the mother's last name at first and I don't want our baby to be 'Baby Weasley.'"

As offensive as it sounded to any onlooker Ginny was in fact not offended. The only reason being she had witnessed Hermione going through childbirth twice before and had experienced it three times so she knew that what came out of a persons mouth was always the worst possible thing and usually not meant. Also she knew that Hermione wasn't refereeing to Weasley's in general being bad news, just one in particular.

"Okay I'm going because no way do I want that either," Draco hurried off in search of the nearest healer to make sure that Hermione's file was changed. Once gone Hermione turned to Ginny as another contraction hit. She grimaced in pain and clutched her stomach. Once the throbbing at subsided she said, "You have to make them want to do it for themselves, not for you."

"Yeah right, you could tell him to step into the ring with Buckbeak and he would do it only because you asked him," Ginny snorted.

Hermione silently studied her new ring and absentmindedly began to twist it around her finger. The ring wasn't on her ring finger, instead on her pinkie for the sole reason of her fingers were swollen. Thankfully Draco had the ring sized to fit her normal finger size. As she spun the ring the light hit the diamond and it sparkled all different colours. It was truly breathtaking. 

Ginny help but wonder if the ring was the true reason why Hermione had accepted the proposal. She hadn't seemed too thrilled about getting married again, so why would she change her mind? She knew that, that ring was enough to change a girls mind and she was pretty positive Draco knew that as well. As many things as he was he was not stupid. Besides he was a manipulator and always got his way.

Draco returned awhile later and to Hermione's relief had managed to convince a young trainee to change the file. Again another example of him always getting what he wanted.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Hours passed and it felt like déjà vu for both Hermione and Ginny. Draco on the other hand was pacing back and forth, grumbling quietly about how bad his back was hurting from all the standing and then sitting in the very hard and uncomfortable chair. When Scorpius had been born it had been done by Caesarean Section.

The time between Hermione's contractions had gradually lessoned and the contractions themselves intensified. It was made apparent that the baby would not have the same birthday as its mom when Ginny glanced at her watch and noticed that somehow it was 6:28 in the morning. They had been at the hospital nine hours already and it looked like they would be there for much longer.

Poor Hermione wasn't doing so well either. She had aged a lot since her last delivery and it was evident on her face. She looked absolutely exhausted and the actual birth hadn't even begun. 

"I'll be right back Hermione. Draco could I talk to you for a second?" Ginny motioned towards the door and Draco nodded his head, "Just a sec."

"Sure."

Once the two were outside Ginny voiced her concern, "I think we should talk to the Healer. Hermione isn't looking so good. It's almost as if she's going to pass out and that's not good for the baby or for her. 

"I didn't think she looked that bad, she just looks like somebody that's going through a ton of pain," Draco said completely oblivious to everything.

"No, I've seen Hermione go through this before. Hell I've gone through it three times and that's not good. Now if you don't get the Healer in there right away and have them put a constant watch on her then I'm getting Harry in here and he will get it so there's a whole staff of Healers monitoring her."

Draco not wanting to have Harry help nodded and went in search of another healer. Ginny spun around and walked back into the hospital room. She walked straight over to Hermione's side and picked up her hand and held it. She knew she couldn't let her fear show on her face and cause Hermione to start to panic. 

Hermione had gotten rather quiet and Ginny noticed a tear roll down her cheek. Ginny dabbed at it with a tissue from the bedside table and Hermione gave a weak smile, "Ginny," she said, "I really don't feel good. Something's wrong."

"I thought so. Draco went to get the Healers. Stay strong Hermione."

"I'm trying, it's just so hard. I'm scared Ginny, what if something's wrong with the baby. I can't lose it, oh god I can't lose this baby."

"You're not going to lose it. You're not, don't even think such a thing," Ginny tried to reason but it was hard, she was beginning to have her doubts that everything would work out okay. She thought it was time that Harry was called as well as Hermione's parents, just incase the worst did happen.

"Where's Draco, I need Draco? Ginny if anything happens make sure they save the baby." Hermione began to cry as the colour drained out of her face. Ginny had never seen anybody that pale before.

"No don't talk like that Hermione, nothings going to happen to you. I won't let it," Ginny cried and as much as she tried she couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"Please Ginny, I beg you. If there's a choice between me or the baby I want you to tell them to save the baby."

"I won't," Ginny said stubbornly.

"Please just do it. I love you."

"Don't say goodbye, you're not going to die," Ginny sobbed.

The door flew open and two Healers rushed in just as Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. 

"You have to leave," the older woman said.

"No, she'd want me here."

"Just go, we can't help her until you leave."

Draco walked over to Ginny and together they clung to each other as more Healers rushed in to help.

"She told me to tell them to save the baby over her. I can't do that, maybe I'm selfish but I don't care I can't lose my best friend," Ginny sobbed.

Draco didn't say anything, instead his glazed eyes stared at Hermione almost as if, if he willed it hard enough she would be fine, "This is all my fault," he muttered, "I should have never gotten her pregnant."

"You could have never known."

One Healer walked over to them and said what they'd all been dreading but knowing was coming, "Ms. Granger is bleeding quite severely…"

"Do everything that you can to save the baby," Draco said, "But if saving the baby costs Hermione her life don't ever let that happen. Hermione comes before the baby."

The Healer nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Damn it go save my fiancé and my bloody child," he screamed. He then looked at Ginny and said, "I don't care what she said, I'm not losing her. We'll just tell her there was nothing they could do for the baby," he put his face into his hands and began to sob. Ginny did the only thing she could, she gave him a hug. When she pulled away she summoned up her protoneus and ordered it to go inform Harry of what was happening and get him to notify the Grangers, Hugo and Rose. 

Shortly after Ginny and Draco were kicked out of the hospital room and sent to a small waiting room down the hall. They didn't even get to say goodbye to Hermione. The Healers had promised to do everything in their power to save Hermione and the baby.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Awhile later one of the Healers walked out covered in blood and made her way over to the waiting room to inform Ginny and Draco about what had happened. She stepped into the waiting room and saw that it the room had five people in it, instead of the only the two. Instantly she recognized Harry Potter who was rubbing his wife's back and talking softly into her ear. She could see that Draco was a wreck as he sat off in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest as he rocked back and forth. An older couple were crying and holding each other. 

The Healer cleared her throat and that got everyone's attention. Fear raced through everyone's eyes when they saw how much blood had soaked the woman's robes.

"I don't know how to say this," she began.

Everyone was holding their breath. It didn't sound like they news they had been hoping for.

"But you have a healthy baby girl Mr. Malfoy and..."

"Oh thank god," he let out his breath, "And Hermione? What about Hermione, is she okay? Please tell me she's okay?" He was sobbing, everyone was. The door flew open and Rose and Hugo ran in.

"Is Mum okay?" Rose sobbed.

"What happened?" Hugo demanded.

Rose ran to Draco and together they tried to comfort each other, "What happened? Is she okay?"

The Healer looked on at the sad scene and told them what had happened in the delivery room.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Whew well that was a bit sad to write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Only an epilogue left so please review I really want to know what you thought of this chapter because so much happened in it (By my standards). Thank you.


	11. Epilogue

a/n Well this is it. An epilogue. Enjoy.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

_**Eleven Years Later**_

It was the first of September and the Hogwarts Express was due to leave in just over and hour and a half. It was never late.

"Honey we have to get going real soon," Draco called down the corridor.

"Yeah I'm coming."

Vega Jane cam bounding out of her room and ran down the carpeted corridor to her father, "Daddy can you get my drunk?" she asked breathlessly.

"What do you say?"

"Please Daddy."

"Okay."

Draco went and pulled out his wand and expertly shrunk Vega's trunk. He then slipped it into his traveling cloak's inside pocket. As they were about to leave they heard voices floating up the staircases and through the corridors. Once voice stuck out.

"Rose," Vega cried as she set of in the direction of the voices, "You came."

"I wouldn't miss it," Rose said as the two sisters embraced. When they let go Scorpius raised his hand and Vega gave him a high five, like always. Three more people rounded the corner and Vega embraced each one of them in turn.

"Are you excited?" Hugo asked, "I remember my first day I was so excited because I'd heard all the stories of Hogwarts from mom and dad as well as Rose and I couldn't wait to have stories of my own."

"Yeah, I can't wait. It sounds so amazing. Dad's been telling me a lot and I'm just so excited," she was excited, so much that she was almost vibrating.

"Well we won't be keeping you. We just wanted to come and say goodbye," Harry said.

"And give you this," Ginny added. She pulled a long, slim box out of her cloak and opened it. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet, "Your Grandparents gave it to your mom when she went off to Hogwarts. She gave it to me to give to you when you left for school. Incase she wasn't there to give it to you. She really wanted to be here today Vega. When Rose and Hugo went to Hogwarts for their first years she was almost as excited as them," Ginny handed over the box.

Tears were running down everyone's faces as Ginny helped Vega clasp the bracelet around her wrist. Everyone knew how much Hermione would have wanted to be there for this day. They all missed her terribly.

"Well I think we better leave them so they don't miss the train," Scorpius said. He gave Vega a goodbye hug then shook his Dad's hand, "You going to be okay Father?" he could tell that Draco wasn't having an easy time.

"I'll survive," he answered.

"Good."

A round of hugs later and many promises of letters everyone left.

"Ready?" Draco asked his daughter. He was trying to be strong for her sake. Never had he imagined it would be this hard to see her off. Most parents only had the agony of letting their kids go. He on the other hand had that as well as the strain of not having Hermione there to help him bear the first weight.

"Let's go," Vega said.

They made it to King's Cross Station with only twenty minutes to spare. Hurrying through the muggle part of the station they received many odd stares because of the owl and its cage that they were carrying. On the platform Draco held his daughter tightly as they said their tearful goodbyes. Only after the train had rounded the corner and disappeared did Draco apparate back to his place.

Back in his empty house Draco began to wander. He walked down every staircase and into every corner of every room. Some of them he hadn't set foot in since he was a small child and would hide for hours at a time just to escape. It was the first time he'd been in an empty house in years. He always had his wife and then Scorpius. After his divorce Hermione came back into his life and then there was Vega. Now he had nobody, nothing to occupy his time. He knew he would regret it later but there was one more room he had to go into. The room that he had designed to double as a gigantic walk in closet and a dressing room. He hadn't been in there in months, it made him hurt to much to but he felt like he needed to be close to her and this room was the only solution.

Unlocking the door he lit the lamps with his wand and pulled the blinds open. With a quick scan of the room he saw Hermione's shoes filling a rack, her muggle clothes and wizard clothes separated on different racks and her make up on a large vanity. He walked over to the vanity and pulled out the chair. Reaching his hand out he grasped her perfume bottle in his hand and pulled it towards him. Memories washed over him as he smelled her beautiful scent. It was if a tidal wave had crashed into him. Tears fell freely down his cheeks as he wished for her to appear beside him. She didn't, she never did.

He opened her jewelry box and pulled out her ring. The gorgeous stone shimmered in the soft light. He slowly fingered it and then set it back into his small velvet box. He wiped at the tears on his cheeks, he missed her so much it made his heart ache.

He stayed in the room until dusk fell. The only reason he left, the only reason he ever left was because one of the house elves came in to tell him that supper was ready.

Draco ate alone in his bedroom, having no use for the large dinning room.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

At Hogwarts Vega had settled into her new dormitory. All the other girls had fallen asleep right away but she lay staring up at the top of her four poster bed. Realizing she wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon she rolled out of bed and went to her trunk. She found some parchment, a quill and some ink and began to write letters to everyone. One to her father, Rose, Hugo, Scorpius and one to Harry and Ginny. The final one was the hardest to write but she needed an outlet.

_Dear Mom,_

_Everyone came to see me off today. Rose, Hugo, Scorpius, Harry and Ginny, they all took time off work. I so wish you could have been there. You would have been so proud of me. I miss you so much. Dad said that you really wanted to see me board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. As the train was pulling away I thought I saw tears in his eyes. You may not be to happy about this seeing as you were a Gryffindor but I got sorted into Slytherin. I guess my Malfoy blood was enough to influence that decision. I promise though to not torment the Gryffindors like Dad did. I bet Harry will just be ecstatic that I'm now a Slytherin. Ha I bet he'll never talk to me again. As I write this I am sitting on my bed looking at a photo album that I found awhile ago. I don't think I was supposed to be in the room, the door had always been locked but it was open that day so I went in. It was you dressing room. I wandered around and looked at everything and then I found this album tucked away. I've looked at it a lot since then. It's full of pictures of when you were at Hogwarts. I see you, Harry and Ron. Some of the later photos have Ginny in them as well. You all looked like you were having so much fun. I hope I make friends that are as good to me as you were to yours. Well goodbye for now. I promise to write again. Be proud of me Mom for as much as I am a Malfoy, I am also a Granger. You and I both know what a mighty combination that is. I love you and I wish you could have been here today to see me off. It would have made today into an even more wonderful day. I miss you and I know you won't get this letter just like you wouldn't have gotten all the others but I feel like I need to write it anyways. By the way the bracelet was gorgeous. Thanks you._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Vega J. Malfoy_

Once Vega was done writing she rolled up the parchment and sealed it with a kiss.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The first term of school passed relatively quickly and before anybody knew it Vega was home for Christmas. Draco would never admit it to anyone but he never thought a term could last as long as it did.

Everyone was over for Christmas Supper when the dining room doors suddenly opened. Heads turned to see who the late arrival was. Vega was the first one out of her seat. Followed closely be Draco.

"Mommy, you're home," Vega cried as she ran over and jumped into her mother's arms.

"I'm so sorry baby. The mission took way longer than expected. I did receive all of your letters but there was no way I could write back. Oh I've missed you. Two years was way to long to be away. I'm sorry and yes I am proud of you. Slytherin and all."

Draco enveloped his wife in his arms and in front of everyone they kissed and not one comment went around, only an ahhing sound could be heard.

"I love you all," Hermione said, "And Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," everyone chimed in.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Wow I can't believe this story is over. I think it has to be one of my favorites that I have written besides The Unexpected, okay it ties.

I have to admit that after I wrote the last chapter I was not myself for the rest of the day. I was in a dilemma, what should I do? I knew I didn't want to just have her pull through in the hospital and everything be good from there. No that was too common. I for quite awhile contemplated on actually killing her off and writing about the turmoil that everyone went through in the hospital after it was announced that she hadn't made it. I finally settled on this because I got to write a bit of the sadness as well as it still got to be a cheerful ending. I also liked the mystery that this form had. I hope you liked what I did with this story and I really hope that you review one final time. As well as look out for any future Dramione fics that I write because I know it won't be long before I go through Dramione withdrawal. Thanks again for your time. I really hope it was worth it.


End file.
